


Soft Skin Marred by Knives

by oceantovre



Series: Criminal Tendencies [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Branding, Crime AU, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Masochism, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, knife usage, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantovre/pseuds/oceantovre
Summary: Suga breaks a mirror and needs to be punished, and Oikawa takes the opportunity to do what he’s been wanting anyway.





	Soft Skin Marred by Knives

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the rest of this series before this, or else it may not make sense!

Suga was in trouble.  _ Holy shit,  _ was he in trouble. That much he was aware of, and that was enough to send a cruel shock of fear down his spine as he leaned down to clean up the broken pieces of the mirror that he had accidentally shattered when he slipped and ran into it with his elbow.  _ Which,  _ he would like to note, was bleeding profusely and was more or less out of service. So, with one working elbow, and his mind screaming that he was the most  _ monumental  _ of fuck-ups, Suga bent over into his hands and knees and collected as much glass as fast as he could. He knew for a fact that everyone was home, and it was impossible that none of the trained assassins who lived in the household hadn’t heard the sound of Suga obliterating a full length mirror and then falling on his ass. 

When he heard the knob turning on his door, Suga panicked, scrambling to pick up more glass,  _ piercing his skin _ , but not being bothered because  _ oh, god, was Oikawa going to be mad and he might even throw me out, oh god.  _ Suga had an armful of glass when he looked up to see a small, cat-like figure standing in the doorway. 

“K-Kozume, please,” he pleaded, feeling tears prickle in his eyes.  _ It had been so long since he’d cried.  _ “Don’t tell them, please. I’ll fix this.” 

The man stayed standing in the doorway, staring down at Suga and letting his brain fight against itself to decide what he should do.  Eventually losing to himself, Kenma quickly closed the door behind him and joined Suga on the floor, picking up shards of glass. 

“Just get this all clean,” Kenma muttered. “They won’t be as mad if the mess is gone, just a little upset. That’s what Kuroo would be.” 

Maybe this brought solace to Kenma, but Suga knew that the way that Kuroo acted did not have any effect on either Oikawa nor Akaashi, who were fairly steadfast in their personalities. 

“They’re going to hate me,” Suga whispered, cleaning the last bit of glass off the floor, letting it drop into the bin and then settling back on his heels to cry. 

“No,” Kenma said from across the room where he was throwing away his last bit of glass. Suga noticed little bloody cuts on Kenma’s beautiful milky arms, and another wave of guilt washed over him. His own arms and hands were much worse, dripping blood onto himself so as not to get it on the floor. 

“I’m going to get them,” Kenma decided against Suga’s immediate protest, and the cat-like man left the room to go find Oikawa and Akaashi. Suga struggled to stop him, but his collar soon choked him, and he fell back against his bed, panting and trying not to have a full-blown panic attack. 

Suga hadn’t been this frightened since the night that he had met Oikawa and Akaashi, and he couldn’t recall even a moment where he felt any of this panic since then besides just now. In all of his time here, Suga had existed mainly in a state of contentment, whatever that could mean when you’re on a chain in the den of a serial killer. 

“Suga,” a voice said, and Suga looked up because  _ that’s what you do  _ when Oikawa walks in the room. Suga matched his eyes to Oikawa’s, and he wasn’t exactly sure what he saw there. It was hard to read somebody who was trained specifically not to show any emotion, and Suga was terrified so he wasn’t exactly on the top of his game. 

“What happened here?” Oikawa asked, raising his eyebrows at the mirror and stepping into the room, followed closely, as usual, by Akaashi. Kenma stayed standing in the doorway, his head pointed down and his hair covering his face in a curtain. Kuroo wasn’t anywhere to be seen. 

“I-I slipped,” Suga answered, still cradling his bleeding elbow as Oikawa got closer and closer to the bed. Overwhelmed by the presence of such an imposing figure, Suga felt tears start streaming down his face as he looked up at Oikawa, eyes pleading. 

“P-please, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean t-to, I really didn’t! I was just walking, and then I don’t, I don’t know what I did but I just, my feet just slipped and then I hit the mirror and it  _ hurts,  _ it  _ hurts so much _ , I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Suga cried, his eyes dropping away from Oikawa’s at the end. He didn’t dare look back up, out of fear of whatever he might find. 

Moments passed in pure silence, permeating everything throughout the room and waiting for something to fill it.

“Oh, lamb,” Oikawa finally said, and Suga felt Oikawa’s hand cup underneath his chin, forcing him to stare up at the imposing man. Suga gulped, looking up straight into Oikawa’s eyes. He didn’t understand what he found there; it was like excitement, but it was confused with a type of anger. Suga didn’t know what that meant, but he felt both terrified and oddly safe. 

“What a good little lamb,” Oikawa continued. “Cleaning up after your mess like that. Although, the kitty did have to come get us, instead of you pressing your help button. And judging by his arms, he helped you too. Kuroo won’t like his kitty all marked up like that.” 

Suga’s eyes widened, and he quickly looked over to Kenma, who was still standing in the doorway, though now with his head raised a little and an untelling expression. “I-I’m sorry, Kozume, I didn’t mean-”

“Don’t apologize, lamb,” Oikawa intercepted, digging his nails into Suga’s chin to stop him from speaking. “Kitty knew what he was doing was wrong.” 

Suga started to speak again, and Oikawa quickly shifted his hand so that two of his fingers were in Suga’s mouth, just centimeters from the back of his throat. Suga gagged slightly, but got control of it in a moment. 

“We won’t punish you this time,” Oikawa said. “Because we had something else planned for tonight that I’d rather do instead. Akaashi.” 

Akaashi nodded at the mention of his name, and walked over to the bin where the broken glass had been put. He pulled out a medium sized, jagged piece that looked like a blade. 

“We usually use a nice knife,” Oikawa said to Suga as Akaashi walked over with the glass. “But since you’ve decided to make a mess…” 

“This will work,” Akaashi finished, running his finger along the edge of the glass. 

“Work?” Suga asked around Oikawa’s fingers, making it sound more or less impossible to understand. Oikawa seemed to get the message well enough because he withdrew his fingers and used them-still slick with spit-to beckon Kenma over to the bed. 

“You see lamb,” Oikawa explained. “Today we’re going to take your collar off. Make you officially  _ ours. _ ” 

Suga’s heart leapt, with excitement or fear he wasn’t sure. There was something  _ nice _ about the thought of being out of the collar, and officially owned by Akaashi and Oikawa. It didn’t make sense, not at all, but Suga didn’t mind. 

“And when you’re  _ ours _ , you get one of these,” Oikawa said. He leaned over, grabbing the edge of Kenma’s shirt and pulling it up so that the edge was just besides Kenma’s lips. Obediently, Kenma opened his mouth and bit down on the fabric, holding it up and exposing his slim stomach. 

Suga’s jaw dropped slightly  when he saw what Oikawa was referring to; just inside of Kenma’s hipbone, there was a “K” that had clearly been cut into the skin and left to scar. Based on the look of it, the letter had been done several times over. Kenma’s breathing had picked up slightly, his little chest heaving slightly and shining in the light of the room. 

“See how excited Kitty is for us?” Oikawa said, lightly tracing his fingers over the center of Kenma’s body, trailing down towards his hipbones. 

Suga wondered for a moment why this was happening without Kuroo being present, then remembered what he had already found out: Oikawa was in charge. Suga didn’t doubt that Oikawa had permission to do whatever he wanted with Kenma. 

“Akaashi is in charge of all knife-related activities in this house,” Oikawa said, as Akaashi came up near him to lean down by Kenma’s hip. 

Suga stayed a few feet away from them on the bed, still cradling a bleeding elbow and watching the scene play out in front of him, knowing full well that it was going to be his turn next. 

“Color?” Akaashi asked, his steely blue eyes tracking over Kenma’s body. Akaashi had always thought that the small man was rather interesting, the way his frame was so soft and slim, streamlining down into his gentle hipbones. While Akaashi wasn’t one for emotions, he liked to observe the way they played out on other people. 

“G-green,” Kenma responded through the shirt in his mouth, signaling for Akaashi to continue. Kenma was excited, Akaashi could tell. It was all there, easy to read for someone trained to do it. In the heavy breathing, the dilated pupils and the way there was a small tent rising in Kenma’s pants. 

Taking the glass shard carefully, Akaashi brought it to Kenma’s hip and cautiously let it dig into the skin. The first bit of the cut was always a shock, and Kenma startled for a moment before settling back against the pillows. As Akaashi pressed in for the second cut, which was the first slanted line, Kenma moaned loudly as the glass cut into his skin. Akaashi watched with curiosity; he didn’t think he’d ever met someone who was quite as masochistic as Kozume Kenma. It was a wonderful thing to watch, and briefly Akaashi wondered if Suga would have a similar reaction. The silver haired man was definitely a submissive, but there was a world of difference between a sub and a masochist. 

As Akaashi finished the last line of the K, he watched as small trickles of blood spilled out from the cuts. It didn’t bother anyone in the room, not that he could tell. And Akaashi could tell a lot. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t have emotions, he simply preferred to keep them hidden and buried. He always felt disgusted and dirty whenever he found himself growing excited or sad or happy or mad or any of the other thousands of emotions he could think of. The only times he allowed himself to be feeling were when he was drunk, high, or spreading his legs for Oikawa. 

Akaashi finished the last stroke carefully, pulling the glass shard away and looking up at Oikawa for approval. Oikawa smirked, reaching to grab onto Akaashi’s hair and pulling him up to lock their lips in a heated kiss.  _ God,  _ he would never get over the taste of Oikawa. 

Once they separated, Oikawa turned his head to face Kenma. 

“Go clean yourself up, Kitty. Bring back Kuroo when you’re done. I want him to see my pretty lamb all marked up.” 

Kenma nodded, silently getting off the bed and leaving, cheeks burning as he waddled around his very obvious erection. 

Once he was gone and it was just the three of them alone, Oikawa turned to look at Suga. The man’s eyes were wide, though it wasn’t quite fear that he saw. Oikawa smiled, hecking Suga to come forward. 

The man did as he was told, which thrilled Oikawa to his core. Reaching up carefully, Oikawa unlocked the collar around Suga’s neck, letting it fall to the floor with a  _ clang _ . The skin around Suga’s neck was slightly red, but the padded collar had done its job and kept the skin mostly smooth and pale. Suga’s hands immediately reached up to touch the skin. It was fair, Oikawa supposed, since Suga had kept that collar on for a few months now, only taking off the chain to bathe and use the restroom. 

“You ready, lamb?” Oikawa asked, his fingers dancing on the edges of Suga’s shirt. 

“Isn’t it going to hurt?” Suga asked, his voice small and meek. 

“The first time especially,” Akaashi answered honestly. “But this is what you must do if you want to be with us.” 

“You do want to be with us, right?” Oikawa asked, raising his eyebrows at Suga. 

This is where everything had gone wrong with the three others besides Akaashi. He always got them here, and then they never wanted to stay with him. They said he was insane, or that they didn’t want to stay here with him. And oh lord, did Oikawa hope that Suga would want to stay, because he didn’t want to have to clean up a body tonight. 

Suga paused for a moment, and Oikawa nearly grew to anger before Suga slowly nodded. 

“I do, I think,” Suga said, then cast his wide, hazel eyes up at Oikawa. “Does that make me crazy?” 

For just a moment, Oikawa let his facade slip, his lips growing up into a manic smile. Suga really was something else, and Oikawa could wait to figure out what more there was. 

“No, lamb,” he said. “I think that makes you perfect.” 

Suga’s face changed into a pleased little smile, and Oikawa could have sworn that his lamb was the most beautiful thing in the world. Putting his hands on Suga’s waist, Oikawa guided him down onto the bed so he was laying with his head on the pillow. Carefully, he lifted Suga’s shirt and pulled down the waistband of his shorts to reveal those  _ perfectly  _ sculpted hip bones that Oikawa just couldn’t wait to  _ ruin.  _ They were soft and pale, sloping down into a gentle v-shape with a gentle hint of abs that appealed to Oikawa greatly. He didn’t need Suga to be very obviously physically strong, in fact he preferred quite the opposite. Like Akaashi, Suga was all soft muscle and smooth skin, just like how Oikawa thought was beautiful. 

Oikawa ran his thumbs over the smooth area of skin, and then looked up to Akaashi, nodding. Akaashi nodded in return, repositioning himself so that he was at the right angle to use the glass shard. 

Suga sucked in a breath, obviously nervous about what was about to happen. Oikawa watched carefully. He liked playing with his toys, but he didn’t want to break them. 

At the first break of the skin to form the “O” on Suga’s right hip, Suga let out a choked gasp, bordering on a yell. As Akaashi continued, slowly, because he knew how things worked, Suga’s breathing grew louder and harder, more like he was wheezing than actually breathing. 

Oikawa watched, carefully analyzing Suga’s body language along with his breathing. When Akaashi was getting close to finishing the O, that was when it became obvious that Suga was pale, sweaty, and looked two seconds away from passing out. When Oikawa saw Suga’s eyes start to roll back, that’s when he reached down to grab Akaashi’s hand. 

“Hold on,” Oikawa said, looking back up at Suga to see responsiveness. Suga looked slightly less dizzy, but still nowhere near okay. 

“Let’s take a break,” Oikawa said. 

“N-no,” Suga mumbled, and Oikawa turned his head to look at the pale mess of a beauty bleeding onto his nice bed. 

“No?” 

“If I p-pass out, jus’ keep going,” Suga mumbled, moving his head slightly on the pillow and letting his head hang limply. Oikawa raised his eyebrows at the state of the man in front of him. What kind of person would ask for that? 

The perfect little lamb. 

“Oh lamb, you’re going to do well around here,” Oikawa said, letting his hand card through Suga’s silver locks, and Suga just smiled weakly in contentment. 

While Akaashi was finishing the O, Suga did pass out, and as per instruction, Akaashi finished the A on Suga’s prone body, and proceeded to do the standard clean up procedure while Suga was still completely unconscious. 

It was during this clean up that Kuroo and Kenma finally came back in, with Kenma’s mark already bandaged properly. Kuroo scanned his eyes over the scene, raising his eyebrows at Oikawa curiously. 

“He official?” Kuroo asked, hands fiddling with Kenma’s hair.

“He will be,” Oikawa answered. 

“He’s going to meet the others?” Kuroo continued, asking a bit slower this time because it wasn’t a question that he was really supposed to ask. It was loaded, even though there were only two other people in the house, and they only actually stayed in the house 10% of the time. 

“Eventually,” Oikawa answered. “But I want to keep him for a while, get him used to me before I send him to them.” 

“Oh?” Kuroo asked. “Why is that?”

“Don’t be an imbecile,” Oikawa answered. “You know perfectly well just how cruel the crows can be.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments on how you liked this or didn’t!


End file.
